


Hotel

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pining Idiots, Praise Kink, Sex with a stranger, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Lance, Switch Shiro, i'm really bad at tags okay, sex in public, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Airport hotel elevators are small, have no music, the metal is smeared with things Shiro doesn’t want to think about, and privacy is limited. But even knowing all of this Shiro still finds himself pressed against the smear covered wall by Lance. He has one hand on his chest and the other in his hair and every point of contact, from their knees pressed together to the grind of their hips, has Shiro’s body tingling. Remembering how he got here isn’t important, one minute they were walking out of the restaurant, the next he’s pressed against an elevator wall flicking off an old lady who threw a homophobic slur as the door was shutting between them.No, Shiro has no real clue how he got here, in a shitty airport hotel elevator with the most beautiful, and rich, man he has ever met pressing him against the wall, pulling him down into a toe curling kiss that has his moans echoing in the confined space, but he sure as shit isn’t complaining. Quite the opposite, when the elevator finally stops on their floor he’s scooping Lance up by his thighs and, while still kissing, awkwardly walking down the hall to their room where Lance thankfully pulls out the keycard to open the door.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Shance Love big bang!  
> I worked with the beautiful and amazing Seki @rustdust553810 on twitter. All art was done by her so please give her the love she deserves.

Traffic. If there is one thing Lance hates more than long, exhausting meetings with unfashionable assholes who want to sell his work just for the name, it’s traffic. Especially after said meeting happens and before his flight to get back home to his bed and his dog. Shooting a glare at the lane next to him that’s moving slightly faster than the one he's currently in Lance inches his rental forward, praying he doesn’t miss his flight because of something so stupid as city traffic. 

_If I’m going to be missing my flight it could at least be for something good._

No sooner does the thought enter his mind does Lance find himself lurching forward at the hard impact of something colliding with his car. “Great. Just great. This is what I get for wanting to drive myself for once.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance turns on his blinker, not waiting for cars to give him space to get over and just forcing his way to the shoulder unsurprised when the car that collides with his own follows behind him and stops with a hard jerk flinging itself into park without stopping properly first. Climbing out of the rental Lance slams the door to vent out some anger before stomping across the shoulder, shooting a glare to the piece of shit that delayed him further from his flight to anywhere but here. 

The car is white, or at least Lance is pretty sure it used to be, the paint covered in a film of dust that tints it an ugly brown, combined with patches of rust and literal chunks missing around the wheels and Lance knows this piece of shit isn’t even worth one tire of his rental. Huffing out his discontent he turns to the back of his own car, looking at the folded in trunk and shattered lights. The frame is even bent at a horrible angle from the hard impact. 

“I'm so sorry, are you okay?” The rich voice reaches Lance’s ears through his angry musing and brings a shudders to his spine. No one who drives this badly should sound so much like a wet dream. 

Lance turns, shooting a glare in the direction of the offender, frown deepening when his eyes first settle on chapped, bitten lips. His eyes jerk up meeting with concerned dark eyes, before taking in the rest of the man that owns them. If tall dark and handsome had a picture description it would be this man. He stands a taller than Lance, with enough muscles that his worn out Marmora band tee is straining at the seams. White hair falls in his eyes, but darkens to black in the back in a style Lance never expected to like on anyone before. Combine that with sweat pants that leave nothing to the imagination and Lance questions his sudden lapse in fashion know how. Because as unfashionable as this man is, Lance would absolutely tap that. 

Taking a breath to right his thoughts again Lance breathes out slowly and holds out a hand. “Look just give me your insurance info so we can get going. I have a flight I can’t miss.”

“Yeah, me too. But I’m… one problem with that…” The man looks to the side, scratching a worn old prosthetic against the back of his head. “I actually had to cancel my insurance last week.”

“You… don’t have insurance?” Lance can feel his anger returning as he glares up at the taller man. “What the _fuck_ are you doing on the road without insurance! Especially in this piece of shit!”

“Hey! This is a 98 Toyota Corolla! It may not look very nice but it’s kept me going for a long time.” The man glares back now, momentarily intimidating Lance into taking a step back before he regains his senses and steps forward again to press a finger into his chest.

“I don’t care what year or brand that piece of shit is, I care about the fact that you just totaled my rental, delaying me from getting to the airport, and you don’t even have insurance to pay for the damages!” Lance jams his finger into the muscled chest one more time for emphasis before he turns away from him, completely dismissing the man and pulling out his cellphone to call for a tow truck. 

Once his call ends Lance turns again surprised to find the man still standing where he left him. “Aren’t you at least going to call someone for a tow, or a ride to the airport. You said you had a flight to make.”

“I can’t afford a tow, I'll just… let the government take it I guess. Not like I can afford gas anyway.” The man sighs, sitting on the hood of his car with an ominous creak. “Bad luck comes in threes, so this means I'll be okay after this. We can file a police report and then I’ll just run to the airport. It’s not that far I should make it in just enough time if I run fast enough.”

“You’re going to _run to the airport?_ ” Lance just stares in awe as the man nods. “Wow, this flight must be really important to you.”

“It is.” He gives a soft, worried smile. “I spent the last of my money on the ticket.” 

Sighing loudly Lance turns away from that smile, a man who looks that good is just too dangerous. “Just get running. I'll pay for your tow, and don’t worry about the crash.”

“What?” The man stands, eyes wide as he looks at Lance. “You don’t want to press charges?”

“No, I can easily afford this. Just go make your important flight.” Lance dismisses the man with a wave over his shoulder as he pulls his phone to his ear to call for another tow truck. A soft thank reaches his ears followed by the slam of a car door and the sound of retreating feet. Turning to look over his shoulder Lance watches the retreating back of the man as he runs down the street, a tattered worn backpack strapped to his back. 

“It’s a shame I’ll never see that man again, he'd make a great model.”

* * *

Shiro groans, fighting back tears of frustration as he knocks the back of his head into the wall behind him. He's sitting in an office. It's small with a desk littered in paperwork and a swirling chair behind it. Two uncomfortable straight back chairs sit in front of it, pressed against the wall on opposite sides of the door. 

He's been in here for ten minutes already. When he got to the airport he had ten minutes to spare to get through security and get on his flight. He was sweaty and panting and still felt like shit for taking advantage of the kindness of the beautiful man who he rear ended. 

_God he was beautiful._

Sighing to himself again Shiro squirms in the uncomfortable seat, wishing he had room to pace or the gentleman who brought him in here would come back soon from whatever more pressing matter than his own coach flight. Tapping his fingers restlessly on his leg he bops his head into the wall again, crossing and uncrossing his legs. He just needs a new flight.

He arrived with time to spare, ran to the counter to claim his tickets only to be told the airline sold them. He is ashamed to say he caused a scene, and said scene is what brought him here, sitting in the uncomfortable chair in a room he barely fits in with an empty desk in front of him. 

It shouldn’t be this hard to get back to his family, sure he drove Atlas out here years ago to attend college. But, Atlas isn’t in the shape he was back then. Hell, Atlas isn’t in any shape at all now after his breaks went out and crashed into the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen. 

_His voice was perfect, if only I could hear it again._

The door flies open, smacking into the arm of his chair and Shiro freezes, eyes wide as the voice he was just wishing for fills his ears. “You people have no right to sell my ticket unless I tell you to. I paid good money for that first class seat and if I don’t make it then the seat should stay empty. You can’t just _sell someone else’s stuff._ I work in sales Mister Slav, it’s called theft.”

“I am sorry this has happened to you as well Mr. McClain but our rules are clearly stated in the terms of service of our sales. If a ticket is not claimed by a half hour before the flight's departure we have the right to sell it at a discounted price to anyone waiting in our lobby.” Slav scoots past the opened chair, sliding into his own swirling chair with a discontent groan, rubbing his temples like he is the one being inconvenienced. “There is a one in five hundred chance that someone would come up and claim their tickets so close to their flight’s departure. It was irresponsible of both of you.”

“ _Irresponsible?_ ” Lance leans forward over the desk, jamming that long finger into Slav's face. “The only irresponsible person here is you. I suggest you fix this right now or I will have your job… And why do you keep saying it like there is more people with me. I only bought one ticket.”

Shiro, who had been contemplating trying to sneak out the door knowing full well there was no way he was getting between the gap of the door and Slav's desk, let alone Mr. McClain's perfectly shaped ass without being noticed, holds up his prosthetic hand in a small wave. “Hey again.”

The perfect body before him, encased in a perfectly tailored white suit and blue button down shirt turns to him now, brown curls falling into matching blue eyes as he stares wide eyed at him. “Oh.”

“Nice to see you again?” Shiro chuckles nervously, watching the perfectly freckled face morph from surprise, to confusion, then anger, then what he can only assume is acceptance within the span of two seconds. 

“Missed your flight after all, huh?” McClain sounds amused, pushing the door closed so he’s not looking around it to properly see Shiro.

“Yeah, uh… Guess I didn’t run fast enough.” Shiro scratches at the back of his head nervously. Something about this man just makes him feel constantly nervous.

“Oh good, you two know each other. There was a one in thirty five million chance that you two would be aquatinted. This makes all of this much easier, you see our policy states that since you missed your flight due to your own tardiness we don’t have to issue either of you a refund.” Shiro stands anger taking over any good feelings he had from seeing the beautiful McClain again. 

“You can’t deny us a refund when we were here before our flight departed!” Shiro barely resists the urge to slam his hands on the desk, only because he would have to move McClain over in order to do it properly. 

“Actually we can, you agreed to our terms of services so we can do whatever we want.” Slav states, running a hand over his beard. “That said we try to keep up good customer service so I have contacted the local hotel and we can keep both of you there for the night free of charge until the next flight out.”

“How am I supposed to afford another flight If you took my money from the last one?!” Shiro can feel his patience wearing thin, the thought of shoving everything off the desk in front of him on top of the scrawny man more tempting than he can possibly say.

“Well my higher ups have said they will offer you a new ticket for the next flight tomorrow for half the price. As you were flying coach, Mr. Shirogane, that would only cost you about $180 with taxes. Seems like a fair deal to me.” Slav looks smug as he nods his head like $180 is just chump change not $155 more than Shiro owns right now.

“I’ve got a better idea. Mr. Shirogane and I will be taking those hotel rooms, we will be staying the night there free of charge where we will rack up the room service bills just to spite you, and tomorrow we will take our flight through a different company. I will also be calling my lawyer and having him meet me at the airport when I get home because I will be suing.” McClain scoffs turning away like looking at Slav wasn’t even worth his time, Shiro is starting to think doing anything involving him isn’t worth either of their time. The man is just infuriating.

“Well, you see this is where it gets fun, and it is such a good thing you two know each other for this, because we could only get you one room.” Slav smiles brightly as both men stare wide eyed at him, then to each other. Shiro can feel a blush rising to his cheeks at the thought of sharing a room with the handsome man. “It will be like a sleepover! There is a one in ten chance you will have a good time.”

“ _THAT ISN’T GOOD CHANCES AT ALL!”_ Shiro finally snaps, he's had enough of this man, of this airport, of this hell. He'll just walk home… maybe hitch hike, and look on craigslist for some quick paying jobs he can do to make the money for another flight to see his grandmother. Hopefully he isn’t too late by the time he gets the cash. He turns to the door, giving McClain a light push so he doesn’t get hit by the door as he flings it open and stomps out.

The walk through the airport is a blur, it isn’t until he's standing outside that he realizes he forgot to even grab his bag from where he stuffed it under the chair. Groaning loudly Shiro pulls at his hair, trying to decide if his few changes of clothes are worth going back to deal with Slav again.

Ultimately deciding it’s not worth it since he'll probably be losing everything by the end of the month anyway Shiro slumps down on the curb, burying his head in his hands and sighing loudly. 

_I can’t believe I just went off like that, especially in front of that beautiful man. God I’m such an-_

A soft thump beside him draws Shiro out of his self destructive spiral, causing him to jump and open wide eyes over to the sound where he sees his bag sitting between him and a pair of crisp white slacks. 

“You should have seen the look on that man's face when you stomped out. He legitimately looked like he was about to piss himself.” McClain smiles down at him, holding out a well manicured hand, nails painted a pearlescent blue. “The name's Lance. I figure we're in this bad luck together we should at least be properly introduced.”

“Oh…” Shiro looks at the offered hand, then back up at its owner once before giving a smile and taking it in his prosthetic. “I’m Shiro, it’s nice to meet you. Even under such bad circumstances.”

“Well, they’re not all that bad. I was serious about charging all that money to the room. Come on roomie, let’s go see how much money we can spend at an airport hotel.” Lance tugs lightly on his hand as if offering him a way up.

Shiro frowns, opening his mouth to inform his new acquaintance that he can’t afford the flight and is just going home, but the mischievous sparkle in blue eyes makes him pause. It is a free night at a hotel, where they’re intending to rack up a huge bill out of spite, with the most beautiful person Shiro has now ever seen or touched. Looking down at the hand in his and back up again Shiro grins, nodding and pushing himself up to stand. He grabs his bag and looks down at Lance.

“Sounds like we're going to have a great time.” 

Lance smiles back, a look Shiro can’t quite decipher on his face just before he turns away towards the hotel. “Oh yes, we're going to have an amazing time.”

* * *

Okay, so it turns out airport hotels suck ass. Like, not in any sort of good way either. There is nothing five star about this place, the bed isn’t even king size! Not to mention there is only one of them. One teeny tiny little full sized mattress for two strangers to sleep on, no room service to speak of, not even a mini fridge full of booze to loot. All and all, this plan was a complete bust.

Well, almost a complete bust. Lance’s eyes follow the pacing form before him, an amused smile on his face as the man is clearly having a moment. He moves in what little free space the room has to offer, back and forth, hands raking back the white of his hair to show off his chiseled jaw and the massive scar across his face that somehow makes him even more handsome.

_Nope, not a complete bust if it means sharing a bed with him._

“… shouldn’t even be here. I should just go back home I don’t have time for this, let alone money for a ticket. Should just give the room to the cute rich man and go home and-”

“We should get some dinner.” Lance smirks, knowing he derailed Shiro’s thoughts, momentarily wondering if the man even realizes he was saying them out loud. 

_Probably not._

“I’m sorry I can’t afford-” Shiro stops pacing, looking back at Lance with guilt, as if ashamed of his lack of funds. 

“You can’t afford a free meal? Come now I know you’re not as well off as I am, flying coach and all, disgusting, but no one _can't_ afford a free meal.” Lance grins, standing and unconsciously wiping at his pants like the grime from the hotel will magically wipe away. 

_God I hope this doesn’t stain my pants._

“But we already checked if they have room service and-”

Lance laughs, waving off Shiro's words with a coy smile. “Let’s go someplace nice, you and me. My treat. We should get to know each other, and I won’t accept no for an answer.”

The smile Shiro gives is soft, accepting, as if hiding some big secret only he knows. “Well, I haven’t been out to a nice restaurant in a while, do you know of any that will accept this?” He waves to himself, signifying what Lance can only assume is his stained band tee and sweatpants. “Although I suppose I could change into some jeans, I don’t really have much else to offer in the means of shirts.”

“We can stop for clothes on the way, I need a new suit to wear tomorrow anyway, since someone in a beat up old Toyota crashed into my rental and got my luggage stuck inside the trunk.” Lance sends Shiro a playful smile, before winking. “Although I personally wouldn’t mind if we both went without any clothes at all.”

Turns out even muscular band groupie types look amazing with a proper blush on their cheeks, and Lance is absolutely going to file this image away for later. Shiro is cute, he's receptive to Lance’s flirting, and he’s not fighting Lance paying for things. Either he's just that desperate or he likes someone taking care of him. Not that it matters either way, it makes Lance happy being able to treat someone as sweet and hott as Shiro.

“Well, while I personally don’t mind the idea, I'm pretty sure if you went out naked in public you would start a riot of people fighting for your attention.” Shiro shoots a wink back that Lance swears he feels in his chest like a shot from Cupid’s bow. 

“Lucky for you then, tonight I'm all yours.” Lance holds out his hand, fingers spread in an invitation, waiting to see if the other takes the bite.

Shiro looks down at his hand, lips pursed and face distorted in what Lance can only assume is a guilty pout, but it soon blooms into a nervous smile as he seems to come to a decision and places his hand in Lance’s. “Promises, promises.”

Weaving their fingers together Lance turns, pulling Shiro out of the shoddy little room with him and off for shopping and dinner. He easily acquires a new car from the rental place, taking no less than ten minutes when he claims to be in a rush, and soon they’re on their way. 

One hour and two new suits later and both men are seated in a private booth of one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Lance was pleased when they walked in the door to a hostess who just so happens to be a fan of his, currently sporting one of last year’s line for business chic. They were seated instantly in what she claims to be the best table in the place and given their most expensive wine. 

Shiro sips the wine, nervously fidgeting with his tie as he looks anywhere but at Lance. “Are you sure you want to spend this much on food for me?”

“We’re already here, sweetheart. There’s no turning back now. You already ordered and everything. So why suddenly second guess it?” Lance scoots over in the booth, closer to his date, because that’s what this is as far as he is concerned, and reaches up to press a finger between his tie and throat.

Shiro’s eyes go wide, pupils dilating as Lance tugs on his tie, pulling him slightly forward before slowly untying it. “I guess it’s just the silence, sitting here now waiting for a meal that costs more than I currently own wearing a suit that I could probably sell to pay my rent for the next three months. It all caught up with me at once.”

“Well, how about we think of something to distract those thoughts, shall we?” Lance practically purrs, finally undoing the knot and pulling the tie free. “We could talk about ourselves. Typical dating site style twenty questions, just for fun. I'll start. What do you look for in a partner?”

“Loyalty.” The answer is instant, and Lance smiles as Shiro blushes, turning slightly away while Lance slowly undoes the top few buttons on his shirt. “Patience too. I want someone who wants to be with me, no matter how little I have to offer. Someone who can be there to help me when I’m at my lowest, knowing I'll return the favor later if they ever need the same.”

“Wow, you sound like you've been through some shit.” Lance smiles, patting his chest before sitting back, pleased when their food arrives. “For me I want someone who will let me take care of them. I hate being judged as willowy and weak because of my job in the fashion industry, or my desire to look good. I want someone who, even when they’re bigger and stronger than me, has no problem in letting me take charge.”

“Oh? So you’re a Daddy, then?” Shiro grins back at him over their food, smile only growing wider as Lance can feel his cheeks heating up. “Oh my god, you are!”

“Keep calling me that and I'll have to punish you right here in the restaurant.” Lance tries for a joke, to play it off and distract Shiro from the conversation, but it backfires exquisitely. 

“Mmmmm that’s quite the tempting offer, perhaps I'll take you up on it once I finish this steak that costs more than my car.” Shiro shoots Lance a wink before lifting his silverware to begin eating.

“Shiro, everything costs more than your piece of shit car.” Lance scoffs before digging into his own meal.

“I suppose so, but you wouldn’t deny a man something he loves… would you, Daddy?” Shiro gives a pout, clearly seasoned and practiced as Lance can’t look away, mouth agape as he stares at the other man.

It takes him a minute to recover, and in that time Shiro is left chuckling as he lifts his fork to take a bite of food, letting out an indecent moan at the taste. Lance shakes his head, looking down to his food but unable to glance away from Shiro for long. “Remind me to punish you later.”

Shiro laughs and Lance joins in, and the meal goes on with no more talk of daddies and relationships.

* * *

Airport hotel elevators are small, have no music, the metal is smeared with things Shiro doesn’t want to think about, and privacy is limited. But even knowing all of this Shiro still finds himself pressed against the smear covered wall by Lance. He has one hand on his chest and the other in his hair and every point of contact, from their knees pressed together to the grind of their hips, has Shiro’s body tingling. Remembering how he got here isn’t important, one minute they were walking out of the restaurant, the next he’s pressed against an elevator wall flicking off an old lady who threw a homophobic slur as the door was shutting between them. 

No, Shiro has no real clue how he got here, in a shitty airport hotel elevator with the most beautiful, and rich, man he has ever met pressing him against the wall, pulling him down into a toe curling kiss that has his moans echoing in the confined space, but he sure as shit isn’t complaining. Quite the opposite, when the elevator finally stops on their floor he’s scooping Lance up by his thighs and, while still kissing, awkwardly walking down the hall to their room where Lance thankfully pulls out the keycard to open the door. 

They tumble inside and kick the door shut behind them, practically falling into the bed, laughing as they finally pull away from the kiss to look into each other’s flush faces. 

“Hey there.” Shiro gives an exaggerated smirk, shooting a wink down to Lance. “Come here often?”

Chuckling Lance pushes up to whisper in his ear. “Take those clothes off and I'll make sure you do tonight.”

A moan escapes Shiro’s lips before he can stop it. With clumsy, slightly nervous fingers he pushes the buttons of his shirt through the loops and drops it to the floor. Pulling his belt off Shiro stops, frowning up at Lance as he simply settles himself against the headboard. “Aren’t you going to undress too?”

With a pleased hum Lance crawls forward on the bed, long fingers easily taking over where Shiro left off to undo his button and pull open the zipper. “Eventually, I want to take care of you first.”

“Oh,” Shiro licks suddenly dry lips as he sees the hungry look on Lance’s face when he pushes Shiro’s pants down. His cock isn’t even out yet and Lance is already leaning forward, pressing his nose into the curls of his pubes and dipping his tongue under the band to lick sensitive flesh. Shiro groans as those skilled fingers wrap around his cock, pulling gently until it pops up from the waistband of his underwear. 

With a pleased noise Lance leans back in, laving his tongue up the hardened length. Not wasting a second Lance opens his mouth upon reaching the tip, dipping down to take half the length before pulling back up with a satisfied **POP**. He licks his lips, shooting a wink up to Shiro before dipping back down again, this time easily taking the full length leaving Shiro scrambling for something to hold, head thrown back in a moan. He ends up with one hand on Lance’s shoulder and the other in his hair. 

Lance pulls back again slowly, pulling off and looking up at him, a tendril of spit connecting his lips to Shiro’s cock. “You can pull my hair and thrust baby. Want you to fuck my mouth and feel good.”

“Fuck.” Shiro groans, the fingers of his prosthetic gripping tight to Lance’s hair. 

With a chuckle Lance licks up the cock again. “We’ll be doing a lot of that tonight.”

Pupils blown wide Shiro presses on Lance’s head, watching the man move forward, mouth open wide and tongue flattened and ready. Shiro groans as he slowly presses inside, pulling back out before he’s all the way in and then pressing back in again. Lance’s mouth is perfect, it’s hot and slick, sucking him in further with each thrust. It doesn’t take long before Shiro lets go of his inhibitions and presses all the way in, moaning out as he feels the slow, warm exhale from Lance's nose buried in his pubes. 

“Not gonna last, you’re too good.” Shiro keeps his thrusts slow but deep, moving his other hand up to grip tight to soft hair as he pushes in again. It doesn’t take long before Shiro feels the building heat making his movements more haphazard. Moaning out into the stale hotel air Shiro finishes with a deep thrust, spilling down Lance’s throat as he holds him in place against him. 

Once finished Shiro pulls back, moving to flip face down on the bed next to Lance. Unfortunately for him his prosthetic doesn’t listen to his movement, tangled in Lance’s curls yanking awkwardly on his shoulder and pulling Lance down with a startled shout. The resulting scramble kills any post coital bliss as Lance fights back tears and Shiro slowly untangles himself from his hair, apologizing profusely. It feels like forever before he's finally able to get his hand back with only a few casualties sticking out of the fingers. 

“I’m so sorry. Oh god I am so-“ a finger presses against his lips stopping his apologies. 

“Shiro, it’s fine.” Lance grabs the offending hand, lifting it up to pull the stray hairs from its hinges softly before pressing an affectionate kiss to each finger. “You didn’t mean to do it. Now, how about we continue?” 

Before Shiro can protest Lance’s lips replace his finger, tongue dipping out deepen the kiss. It leaves his mind blissfully blank and he quickly wraps his arms around Lance’s waist to pull him in close, frowning when he feels clothes in the way between them still.

Not waiting for Lance to tell him no again Shiro moves his hands around to start unbuttoning the shirt in his way. Once undone he pushes his hands inside, fingers caressing warm, smooth skin. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, big guy.” Lance chuckles, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way and dropping it to the floor. He pulls away before Shiro can press a kiss to his chest, leaving him pouting as he stands beside the bed. “Don’t pout I'm just getting the lube.”

“There’s lube?” Shiro’s eyes widen as he watches Lance pull a small bottle out of his pants pocket, tossing it on the bed beside him. “When did you get this?”

Lance has the decency to blush, scratching his cheek and looking to the side. “I paid the waiter to get some while you were in the bathroom.”

“Well that explains the look he was giving us when we left.” Shiro smiles, reaching out to grab Lance’s hips again. “Since you have this all planned out what’s next?”

“You’re going to finish getting naked so I can see all of your tight, amazing ass then I’m going to take my time opening you up before I fuck you nice and slow.” Lance practically purrs as he pushes off his pants, crawling back onto the tiny bed and over Shiro with a confident smile. “Sound good?”

Shiro swallows, nodding. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“Perfect.” Lance coos in that same, pleased voice before grabbing Shiro’s pants and tugging them down to his ankles and off with his shoes and socks. “You just let me take care of you.” 

The kiss Lance places on Shiro’s lips then is a soft one, a gentle press of lips before pulling away and placing another slightly to the left. Another kiss follows that one as Lance moves slowly down Shiro’s body, tracing his skin with soft affection that leaves his nerves buzzing. Whenever Shiro lets out any sign of pleasure, a twitch, a gasp, a soft moan, Lance stops to lavish that area with continued soft affection leaving Shiro a moaning mess before Lance even reaches his thighs. 

Bypassing Shiro’s cock Lance moves down his legs. He kisses softly as his thighs before lifting one leg to kiss behind the knee and up the calf, then back down again. He leans over then, grabbing a pillow and the bottle of lube and stuffing the pillow under Shiro’s hips, giving a pleased smile when Shiro lifts his hips for him without being asked.

“Ready?” Lance pops open the bottle, but doesn’t squirt any onto his fingers until after Shiro nods his consent. Once satisfied Lance rubs his lubed fingers down Shiro’s crack, smearing the lukewarm liquid across the surface before circling the puckered rim of his asshole and slowly pressing in. 

He moves slow, taking his time to stretch what he can with just the one finger until slowly adding a second. The whole time he's watching Shiro’s face, taking in any changes and using them to his advantage to move in just the right ways that has Shiro squirming and moaning softly by the time he adds a third finger in. 

By the time Lance is finished and pulling his fingers slowly out Shiro’s cock is hard and dribbling pre onto his stomach. He keeps his hands fisted in the sheets to prevent himself from releasing the pressure. His whole body feels hot, tingling from the soft attention his last boyfriend seemed to lack. 

Shiro focuses on Lance’s cock, watching his long fingers glide over the length. It’s longer, but skinnier than Shiro’s own, and adorned with well trimmed hair. Shiro licks his lips, contemplating asking for a taste, but that idea quickly flies out the window as he feels the soft press of the tip against his hole. 

The first initial press in is awkward, leaving Shiro squirming from discomfort until Lance finally bottoms out inside him. He stops then, keeping his body still as he presses kisses to Shiro’s calf, now hitched up onto his shoulder to make the angle that much better in the end.

Tired of waiting Shiro pushes with his other foot to pull himself away some before pushing down again, ineffectively fucking himself on Lance’s dick. Taking the hint Lance starts to move, going slowly and shifting his angle every so often. When he hits the spot he's looking for Shiro’s back bows, and Lance’s smile turns near feral for a moment. All his thrusts after that hit that spot, the length of his cock constantly stimulating Shiro’s prostate in a slow, steady rhythm that leaves Shiro squirming and practically begging for more. 

It feels amazing.

It feels like it’s not enough.

It feels like Lance is slowly torturing him. 

“Please, Lance. I need more.” Shiro hears himself begging, squirming to try to encourage more, faster, anything. Lance smiles softly, hand running up his leg to move it from his shoulder. He leans over, stomach brushing Shiro’s cock making him moan from just the touch. 

“What do you need, baby? Let me help you.”

Shiro practically whines out, using his now freed leg to help speed up the pace. “Need you to touch me, Lance. Please, I'm so close I just can’t get there.”

“Of course, I will give you whatever you want.” Lance shifts, moving his hips a little bit faster, snapping a little harder as he wraps his fingers around Shiro’s cock. The resulting moan is loud, echoing through the small room. Lance doesn’t stop there, leaning down to press kisses along Shiro’s neck and clavicle before moving further down to nip softly at a nipple. 

All of the soft attention has Shiro writhing, his whole body overflowing with pleasure and he quickly finds himself cumming. Lance jacks him through it, not letting go until Shiro is squirming uncomfortably. Then he presses his hands to Shiro’s hips and thrusts hard and fast. Within a few quick thrusts Lance is groaning, cock twitching as he paints the inside walls of Shiro’s ass. 

“So good.” Lance repeats as he's coming down, arms holding him up just out of Shiro’s reach as his cock softens inside him. “You were so good for me, Shiro.”

“Did I earn a cuddle?” Shiro’s smile is playful up at him leaving Lance chuckling as he finally pulls out. 

“Sure, just let me clean you up first.” 

* * *

Lance smiles, looking down at the man sleeping beside him. Part of an arm rests on his lap, the prosthetic settled on the dresser. He almost wishes he could miss another flight, say fuck fashion and designs and models. Fuck sleezy business men. But, if he did that his whole business would suffer, and he can’t do that to his employees. 

Reaching over he grabs his phone from the table, flicking open the keypad to make a call. It doesn’t take long for the man on the other side to answer.

“Yes, I would like to purchase a ticket. First class to Altea please. Yes just one, what’s the earliest you have…. Perfect. I'll pay for it in the morning at your counter. Thank you.”

Hanging up his phone he sends one more soft look to Shiro before settling down, wrapping his own arms around the man in return, pleased when he snuggles in with a happy sigh. 

* * *

  
  


The obnoxious ringing of a phone cuts through Shiro’s dreams, images of him flying in a sea of stars chased away by the incessant sound. Groaning loudly he reaches over, grabbing the hotel phone and pulling it to his ear.

“'llo?”

“Good morning Sir, you had a wake up call scheduled for 9am.” The kind female voice said.

Confused by the call he gives her his thanks before hanging up the phone and pushing himself up into sitting. Dark eyes glance around the small hotel room and his mind wanders back to the night before. He's unsurprised to find Lance’s luggage gone, no sign the man was ever even in the room except the suit he bought Shiro, hanging by the door, and the twinge of pain that runs up his back as he shifts across the hotel sheets.

Sighing Shiro stands, moving to his bag to grab a change of clothes for his walk back home. He stops when he opens his bag, a crisp white envelope sitting atop his clothing, his name written across it in a messy font. Picking the envelope up he moves to sit back on the bed, flipping open the envelope to pull the contents from inside.

Two pieces of paper are within, the one on top a letter in the same handwriting as on the envelope.

_Shiro,_

_If there is one thing I’ve learned in my life, it’s that a good family is everything. My family has always been there for me, and in exchange I take care of them. Your grandmother is important to you. You said it yourself last night._

_Go see your grandmother, Shiro._

_With my utmost adoration,_

_Lance_

Shiro gives the paper a soft smile, shaking his head as he flips to the next page. His eyes widen as they land on the text, mouth opening in a small 'o' as he reads the printed text.

First class

10:30am

From Arus to Altea.

Prepaid.

Shiro looks wide eyed from the paper to the clock by the phone. 

9:10am

Lance set the wake up call, so he wouldn’t miss the flight. 

The flight for Shiro to go home and see his sick grandmother, something he only mentioned once in passing.

The flight Lance himself paid for.

“ _Holy Shit._ ”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Boring.

Owning a fashion empire has so much boring work. 

All Lance ever wanted to do was design and sell clothes. If young Lance knew it would involve so much boring work, he would have made more friends he could trust to push the work off on. 

Stifling a yawn he walks into the building, looking around at his designs set out on the racks. He frowns when he sees a hat set with a dress that doesn’t match, giving a huff he walks up to the mannequin and removes the hat. 

“Excuse me, sir were you interested in that hat? Because we have it on the shelves and it would be much easier to take it from there.” Lance turns to the woman, an unremarkable looking woman with too much eye makeup that clashes with her perfectly pressed suit. 

Raising a brow Lance frowns at the woman, crossing his arms, hat still in hand, and waiting. “I don’t think an attitude like that is appropriate for my business, I suggest you check yourself before I personally remove you from my sales floor.”

“How dare-“

“Mr. McClain!” The manager, a scrawny man with his hair combed over to hide it’s receding line, rushes up to him. He quickly shoos the woman away to take her place in front of Lance. “I am so sorry, after the theft incident last month we've had to hire a lot of new employees and it’s been hard keeping up on the training for all of them at once.”

With a roll of his eyes Lance shoves the hat into the man's hands, walking past him into the store. “I will arrange for someone to come and assist you in hiring and training if you are so overwhelmed. I expect next time to not see such a display as soon as I walk in the door though.”

“Yes sir, I am sorry. I was letting the new people dress the mannequins to see how they did. It was my fault for not checking up on them-“ A loud crash cuts him off, followed by profuse apologies in a voice that rings familiar in Lance’s mind, but one he can’t quite place. “Oh no.”

“More new hire trouble?” Lance turns from the manager, headed straight for the sound, finding a mannequin on the ground, clothing scattered around it and a very frantic man, with a very familiar build, in an extremely familiar suit trying to clean it all up with one hand.

“He came in desperate for a job, said he would do anything, even cleaning the toilets. I felt bad because of his handicap and hired him… but it’s not working out too well.” 

Lance waves off the manager, watching as the associate tries to clean up his mess, easily lifting the mannequin with his one arm, but having trouble getting it to settle properly without tipping over again. He fights back a grin at the triumphant smile on the other's face as he succeeds.

“Let’s go to your office, I believe we need to have a talk.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shiro sighs, looking at his reflection in the boutique window. His suit is pressed as best as he could do, but he still sees wrinkles that escaped the iron's heated wrath. One sleeve pinned up so it doesn’t flop uselessly while he leaves the other buttoned at his wrist. He fidgets with his tie, hoping the small change will be distraction enough for his bosses not to notice this is the same suit he wears literally every day he works.

“Should have just gotten a job as a greeter for Walmart.” He pushes his hair back from his face and with one last look at himself pushes his way into the building. His manager is practically on top of him as soon as he walks in, scurrying with wide eyes up to him. 

“What took you so long?” He grabs Shiro’s arm, pulling him along through the rows of overpriced clothing towards the dressing rooms without any sort of explanation. “You should have been here an hour ago. I left you a message didn’t you get it?”

“I had to cancel my phone, Sir.” Shiro frowns down at the hand wrinkling his sleeve. “Don’t you remember me telling you my grandmother’s number?”

The man curses, but continues to tug Shiro into a dressing room, a suit bag hanging on the hook waiting for them. “I completely forgot. Look we don’t have time. Put that on now we have to hurry.”

“Sir?” Shiro looks at the bag with a confused frown. “I don’t understand. I can’t afford a new suit you know that.”

“It’s already paid for, Takashi. Please hurry. The owner has requested your presence in his office. He sent the suit over for you.” Before Shiro can ask why the owner of a fashion boutique wants to see him the door slams shut and he’s left alone with his reflection and his new outfit. 

Giving what feels like the tenth sigh in five minutes Shiro reaches up to unzip the garment bag, a card fluttering from the opening to the floor. He picks it up, reading the sentence three times and only being left more confused.

_Designed this just for you._

“What the fuck?”

“Are you dressed yet? I'm calling you a cab now they’ll be here in five minutes.” The manager's voice echoes through the room leaving Shiro scrambling to change without putting wrinkles in the new suit. 

Fifteen minutes and one terrifying car ride later Shiro finds himself standing in front of a large business tower. Floor to ceiling windows showing the offices within doing their various tasks. He fidgets with his suit, wishing it wasn’t somehow tailored perfectly for him so he could have some excess to relieve his nerves with.

“This is it. It’s all just one big joke. I'm going to get fired. Or asked to play someone I’m not and forced to quit. God I haven’t even had this job for a week.” He runs his hand through his hair, stopping his pacing in front of the building and finally walks inside. 

The sandy haired guard sitting at the security station smiles up at him. He relaxes his chin on his hand and looks Shiro over. “Let me guess, you’re Takashi Shirogane?”

“I… Yeah, I am. How did you-“

“My sister is Mr. McClain's assistant.” The guard waves a hand in his direction. “I recognize the suit.”

“Oh… I see. Do you happen to know why I'm-“

“No time to chat now you’re late and I can only imagine how annoyed Katie is trying to get that man to work instead of pace his office waiting for you.” He holds out a card between two fingers. “Scan this in the elevator it'll take you to the floor you need.”

“But what about-“

“My sister will meet you up there to take you to see him.” The guard stands, ushering Shiro towards the elevator with an amused grin. “Good luck, pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy?” Shiro turns in confusion but he’s already gone, leaving him alone with a closed elevator door and a weird holographic blue card in his hand. With a shake of his head he scans the card and gets on the mostly transparent elevator, watching the ground outside grow smaller as it moves up. 

The bell dings as the doors open and Shiro turns to step out, blinking slowly at the figure waiting for him. They look almost identical to the guard below, the only difference being the coke bottle glasses on their nose and a lack in height. “You must be Katie.”

“Call me Katie again and you’ll lose your other arm.” She huffs, turning around. “The name's Pidge, you’re late.” 

“Sorry.” Shiro scratches at the back of his head, stepping out of the elevator to follow her. “I didn’t know I was coming until like ten minutes ago.”

“That literally does not surprise me.” She sighs and looks up at him. “Sorry, Lance hasn’t shut up about this since he saw you in his store yesterday.”

“Wait, Lance?” Shiro tries to stop but Pidge easily moves behind him, pushing him through a set of double doors.

“Have fun, don’t make a mess.”

“Wait I don’t-“ The doors shut behind him cutting off any chance of argument. 

“You came!” Shiro turns wide eyes up to the window where a tall figure stands, half turned like he was pacing the floor in front of it. “I honestly expected you to quit your job once you realized it was me because the situation would be so awkward and this isn’t making it any less awkward and I need to shut up.”

“Lance?” Shiro steps closer, eyes following the line of the man's perfectly tailored suit then back up to his face. “Holy shit you’re my boss.”

“Yeah?” Lance frowns stepping closer. “Didn’t you get my note?”

Shiro pulls the card from his pocket, holding it up in confusion. “It just says you made it for me.”

Laughter fills the air as Lance steps forward taking the card and turning it in his grip to show the back.

**Lance McClain**

**Blue Lion Fashion**

**(XXX)XXX-XXXX**

“Oh…” Shiro blushes, looking down at the card. “It’s a business card.”

“How can someone so imposing be so adorable?” Lance gives a soft smile as he turns away, walking across the lavish office to lean against a massive desk littered with papers and pieces of fabric. “So I'm guessing from your clueless expression you have no idea why you’re here.”

“I am moderately less confused than I was coming into the building. But, yes. I honestly expected to come in here for you to fire me because I make your business look bad or something.” Shiro shrugs as Lance's gasp.

“Fire you?” He steps forward again, obviously unable to stay still and adjusts Shiro’s tie. “I called you here to offer you a job.”

“Don’t I already work for you?” Shiro raises a brow and Lance chuckles up at him.

“A job you can actually do, sweetheart. You are not cut out for working the sales floor. Also, what happened to your attack arm? Did I jam it up with my hair?” 

Shiro flushes as memories of that night fill his mind, the soft, amused look on Lance’s face as he waited patiently for Shiro to untangle his locks from his fingers. “No. I- uh… sold it. It saved me for a little while from the debt collectors.”

“Huh… You’ve really had some shit luck, haven’t you, big guy?” Lance walks back up to his desk, leaning against it and smiling over at him. “How about I give you a high paying job I know you can do easily?”

“Sounds too good to be true.” Shiro finally steps forward, headed for a nearby couch to sit. 

Laughter fills the air and it takes Lance a minute to calm down before he can speak again. “Sorry, sorry. You have no idea how right you are. But, I promise this job is perfect for you. I need someone to be my boyfriend.”

Shiro’s head whips around to stare wide eyed over at Lance, causing him to stumble gracelessly into the couch. “I’m not a whore, Lance.”

“What?” Lance gives his own shocked expression back. “You think I'm so desperate for attention that I'd pay someone for sex? Do you not know who I am? I want to hire you to _play_ my boyfriend. It keeps people from hitting on and touching me during events.”

“Why not just get a boyfriend then?” Shiro finally sits on the couch feeling way more tired than he should. 

“I’m much too busy to go trying to find someone else who fits what I want in a partner.” Lance waves an arm in the air dismissively. “Look, I'll pay you three times your current pay, plus gifts, and all you have to do is look pretty for me.”

“I’m not exactly the pretty type, Lance.”

“Nonsense, you’re beautiful.” Lance walks over, holding a hand out in front of his face. “Do we have a deal?”

A smile spreads across Shiro’s face as he takes the offered hand in a shake. “Just one question, though.”

“Hm?” Lance doesn’t look away from their hands, a smile playing on his lips.

“Should I call you Lance, Babe, Darlin, Honey… or _Daddy_?” 

Blue eyes look up, meeting brown and a look crosses over them leaving Shiro barely containing a shudder. “Careful with your words, baby. Least I leave you feeling like the whore you claim not to be.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Look, all I'm saying is that she looked ten times better in the black lace piece than she did in that little plaid piece.” The woman, Lance never even caught her name, points a finger in his face. He glares down her overpriced manicure with little desire to continue. But, unfortunately fashion is keeping up a good front. 

“I understand your standpoint.” He smiles as she pulls her hand back. “Even if it is completely wrong. You see, the lace piece is literally just about basic, boring, bland sex. If that’s your thing then I guess I can understand your standpoint. That plaid piece though. God it screams power. That is a woman who isn't afraid to take the initiative and show her partner what she can do. I love a woman in power.”

“Well, you know I have connections myself.” She leans closer, moving to snake an arm around Lance’s waist. He resists the urge to snap her away, having to save face. “I could help you grow your line to something the whole world would dream of-“

“There you are.” The deep timbre of Shiro’s voice couldn’t come a moment sooner and Lance breathes a sigh of relief as he steps through the crowd to stand in front of them. “I’ve been looking for you for a while now. I thought I told you to stay put so we didn’t get separated.”

“I'm so sorry, Shiro.” Lance steps away from the woman, reaching up to place his hands on the swell of his chest. Sticking his lip out in an exaggerated pout he widens his eyes, watching Shiro barely resist a twitch of a smile. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“How can I resist when you make such a cute face?” arm wrapping around his waist Shiro pulls him closer, dipping down to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss.

A loud scoff sounds behind him and Lance grins into the kiss, stepping back with a genuine smile as he looks up at Shiro. “I knew you'd be perfect for this job.” 

Chuckling Shiro leans down, nuzzling his nose in Lance’s neck. “I did love putting on a show back in the day.”

“Come on lover boy, lets mingle.” Lance pulls back, taking hold of Shiro’s elbow and leading him through the room towards the auction area. 

They move easily through the crowds, exchanging pleasant greetings but mostly keeping to themselves as they move from item to item. 

“How exactly are you supposed to put that on?” Shiro frowns, tilting his head as if that’s going to help him figure out the swimsuit made of nothing but straps on the model in front of him.

Lance laughs, bumping his hip into him. “Luck mostly.”

“Okay, and what about this one?” they move a few displays over, looking up at a man in a suit that looks to be two sizes too small for him. “How has he not ripped his ass out of this?”

“By not leaning over.” Lance can’t help but grin as they move about, commenting on each piece with playful banter. “Okay, fine. What's wrong with this one then, Mister comfort expert?”

They stop in front of a man wearing a massive oversized sweater, one shoulder bared to the world as it falls off down his arm. It looks soft to the touch, a royal shade of purple that goes good with the man's simple black leggings underneath. Adorning the front of the sweater is the image of a lion that has been pain stakingly knitted into the fabric in shades of blue, decorated with silver and gold sparkles, making it look like a galaxy. 

Lance waits for Shiro's snark, maybe about it’s size, or the time it would take to make it, but frowns when nothing comes. Tilting his head he looks over at Shiro and has to make a double take when he notices the man looking up at the sweater with a wide eyed wonderment. Shiro’s mouth is partially open, eyes wide, hand raising as if he were fighting the urge to reach out and touch it.

Looking back and forth from the sweater to Shiro Lance feels a pleased smile pulling at his lips. Before the other can notice he pulls out his phone, sending off a quick message to Pidge. Satisfied, he pockets the phone and wraps an arm around Shiro’s elbow again. “Come on, it’s about time for dinner, we don’t want to get caught in the crowd trying to rush the door.”

“Oh.” Shiro blinks, looking down at Lance with a light blush across his cheeks before nodding. “Right, good point. Lets go, I'll even be a gentleman and hold your chair out for you.”

“Pulling out all the stops! How could anyone resist.” Lance chuckles, steering Shiro towards the dining hall of the event, knowing Pidge won’t fail him.

  
  


* * *

They arrive back at Lance’s house late into the night, the sky having gone dark hours ago. Lance climbs out of the back of the car first, moving to the front with a pleased grin when the window opens and Pidge holds a wrapped box out to him. “You are a fool, Lance.”

“Yeah, but I’m the fool that pays your check. You can go on home. I'll make sure he gets home.” Lance grins over the roof of the car as Shiro stretches his arm in the air, a pleased groan filling the silence as he slouches down after. 

“You should really just tell him.” Pidge shakes her head, rolling up the window. “Always taking the hard route.” 

The car pulls away and Lance steps up next to Shiro, smiling up at him with the box clutched to his chest. “Come have a drink with me before you go home.”

Shiro’s eyes settle on the box and he raises a brow, but follows Lance up to the door, holding the door open so the other man can get in. “I didn’t realize you were actually going to buy anything there. I wouldn’t have been so critical of their… fashion sense.” 

“Oh no, please don’t stop being critical. I love every minute of it.” Lance moves into the kitchen, flicking the light on before setting the box down on the counter. He reaches up, grabbing two wine glasses before settling them down next to it. “Besides, I bought it for you.”

“What?” Shiro’s eyes go wide, flicking down to the box then back up to Lance again. “You… what?”

Instead of giving a response Lance pushes the box across the counter to Shiro. Giving a smile he nudges it into the other man a few times before he takes the hint and grabs it. Anticipation bubbling in his stomach Lance watches as Shiro unties the bow and lifts the lid from the box, gasping when his eyes settle on it’s contents.

The lion sweater sits within, folded perfectly so the lion's face greets you as you open it. Shiro reaches out his hand now, running his fingers over the lion's nose with a soft look on his face. “My mother used to knit me a sweater every Christmas. She knew lions were my favorite animal so she always tried to include them. This sweater looks so much like one I had when I was young.”

“Well now you have it again.” Lance can’t help the pleased smile as Shiro looks up at him with a shocked expression.

“I can’t- you shouldn’t have- this is… it was so expensive! I can’t take this.” Even as he says it Shiro's hand continues to pet over the fabric of it.

“I’m your boyfriend, remember? You have to accept my gifts.” Lance reaches his own hand out, brushing over the sweater, pleased when he realizes it does in fact feel soft to the touch. “It’s a boyfriend’s job to do things for each other.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Shiro moves around the counter, stepping up to Lance with an unreadable expression on his face. “Well, as your boyfriend I'm allowed to thank you however I want, right?”

Lance nods slowly, heartbeat speeding up as Shiro leans down, hand moving up to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. It’s soft, lingering, an affectionate press that leaves Lance breathless. He leans in further, cheeks rubbing together before he whispers in Lance’s ear.

“It’s your choice, my dear boyfriend, if you'd like to show me your room, or if you'd rather enjoy that drink before sending me on my way.” Lance shivers, reaching up to grab ahold of Shiro when he starts to pull away.

“It’s typical for a boyfriend to want to stay the night.” Smiling Lance laces their fingers together, pulling Shiro though the house towards his bedroom. As soon as the door opens he feels himself being turned, lips connecting with his in a heated kiss as a thick arm wraps behind his knees, easily lifting him up. 

They fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs, tongues twisting together as hands scramble to remove whatever clothing they can reach. Shiro pulls back, tugging his shirt over his head with ease, letting it drop to the ground before tugging up on the side of Lance’s own. 

After helping Shiro get him out of his clothes, and remove his own, Lance reaches up, intent on pulling the bigger man down on top of him, but frowns when he steps back. “Shiro?”

“This is… I mean… Lance I want…” Shiro blushes so deep his neck and shoulders tint pink as he looks to the side. “I want to do this with you.”

“Well I would hope so.” Lance chuckles, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulling him down towards the bed. They tumble down awkwardly, Lance falling to his back, legs spread with Shiro collapsing off-balanced on top of his chest. 

“Sorry!” It's too loud in his ear, making Lance push up on the broad shoulders pressing against him. “You’d think I'd be used to only having one arm by now. Let me just sit up and I can-“

“Who wouldn’t want to be crushed by a man like you?” Lance grins, reaching up to run soft fingers over Shiro’s cheek and down to cup his neck. “But perhaps you'll be more comfortable laying down for now?”

A blush tints Shiro’s cheeks and he nods slowly. Grinning Lance clings to him almost like an attempt at an octopus and flips them over with an ease that leaves Shiro gasping below him. It doesn’t take Lance long to untangle himself, and even less time once he’s free for his hands to start wandering, searching for spots he remembers from their first time.

Watching the man above him Shiro can’t help the deep flush taking up his cheeks and neck as their eyes meet. Lance winks, blue eyes sparkling as he leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. Wrapping his arm around his shoulder Shiro traps him in against his chest claiming his lips in a soft kiss that quickly spirals into more. The press of lips turns to twisting of tongues to soft nips and heavy pants of breath between them. 

Pleasure blooms through Shiro’s mind, leaving him in a haze of want. His hips buck up as a finger presses against his entrance, soaked in lube he doesn’t remember Lance even getting. As his finger presses in the other hand moves to his cock, also slick enough to make Shiro wonder where he lost the space in time Lance used to prepare.

All thoughts leave his mind as Lance shifts his wrist, pumping slowly with the press of his finger within him. Soon enough a second finger has joined the first and Shiro is gripping tight to the blankets below, squirming and babbling for more. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Lance leans over, pressing a soft peck to his lips before sitting up again. “God just look at you, want to be in you so bad right now.”

“Then do it.” Shiro squirms, mouth going wide on a moan as Lance crooks his fingers just right. A third finger is added even as he says it, pulling him apart as Lance uses the found nerves to his advantage to leave Shiro a squirming mess under him. “Please, Lance. I've been thinking of you since that night.”

“Me too, baby.” Lance pulls back, slicking up his own cock with both hands before grabbing Shiro’s leg and pushing it up over his shoulder. He groans, looking down at his view with suddenly dry lips. “God, you’re perfect.”

Pushing in slowly, Lance leans in, pressing soft kisses wherever he can reach. He stops at a nipple, laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh with a pleased noise as he bottoms out. They keep their rhythm slow, soft touches and too-intimate touches. Shiro’s hand moves up to grip the back of Lance’s neck, pulling him back up to kiss and even that’s too soft than it should be. 

Pulling apart they look into each other’s eyes and Lance curses. Frowning Shiro opens his mouth to ask about it, but his words cut off into a moan as Lance moves his hand back to his cock and starts moving with intent. “Fuck, baby. Not going to last with you looking at me like that.”

Hips bucking up into Lance’s touch all Shiro can do is pant into the humid air around them. He forces his eyes open, watching as tan fingers move from his cock. They run in a tender touch along his thigh as Lance leans down to pepper him with kisses again. “Lance.”

“You’re close?” Shiro nods, and Lance smiles, running his hands back along the path they just traveled. “You can go whenever baby, I'll be right behind you.”

Shiro isn’t sure how long it takes, his body buzzing, mind hazing in and out of pleasure. All he knows is one minute Lance is running soft touches over his thigh and the next his own back is bowing as he shoots his release over his own chest. It doesn’t take but a few more thrusts before Lance is pulling out himself, one hand moving up to pump himself to completion, his own cum mixing with Shiro’s on his chest.

Using his grip on Lance’s shoulder Shiro tugs him down into one more kiss. They pull apart slowly, eyes drooping with content and exhaustion. “So are work boyfriends allowed to stay the night, or should I call a cab.”

Lance laughs, slapping his leg even as he settles Shiro down on the bed. “Work boyfriends absolutely get to stay the night, let me get a wash cloth and I demand cuddles. It’s part of your job.”

“I don’t remember seeing that in the contract.” Shiro smirks, chuckling as Lance huffs and stands up to head for the bathroom. 

“When will you learn I get what I want?” Lance returns with a cloth, dutifully wiping away the mess with his tongue sticking slightly out. It’s adorable.

Shiro laughs, tilting his head up to press a kiss to his nose. “Well I hope you want to sleep, because I am exhausted.”

“God yes.” Cloth tossed aside to who knows where Lance collapses on Shiro’s chest, snuggling into his space like they’re back in the small bed from the hotel and not his own massive bed back home. “Remind me to buy Pidge an apology gift tomorrow.”

“Hmm?”

“I think sleeping in is the best option after the day we've had.”

Laughing Shiro noses into Lance’s hair, giving a content sigh. “We didn’t even have a hard day.”

“No, but I like cuddling you.”

  
  


* * *

“Takashi, you’re going to kill yourself.” Shiro resists the urge to shudder at the tone, that disappointed grandmother tone that makes you want to apologize and sit down like a good child and do whatever she asked. It’s a tone he knows well from his Nana, lord knows she used it enough on him in his teenage years. 

“I'll be fine, Nana. It’s just a leaky roof, can’t be that hard to fix.” He frowns down at the pile of supplies set out on the ground, then up at his ladder propped easily on the gutters. “I even watched a bunch of videos on it to make sure I have everything.”

“Everything except your own common sense.” She scoffs, stepping into view, her short salt & pepper hair tucked behind one ear as she glares up at him. “How do you expect to even get the stuff up there?”

“I'm working on it.” He refuses to look her in the eye, knowing his weakness to her disapproval. Instead he leans down, settling rope out on the yard before slowly piling all the supplies on top of it and tying them. “There, see I'll just pull them up this way.”

“You're going to pull yourself off the roof.” She huffs, turning to the door. “I’ll get my phone ready to call an ambulance. I swear you didn’t get this stubbornness from me. This is all your grandfather’s fault. He always was set in his ways. Asked me to marry him twelve times before I finally gave in just to shut him up.”

“You loved him, Nana. We both know it.”

“Yeah, well he didn’t need to know it.” She scoffs, sending him a soft smile over her shoulder before walking through the door. “I’m still getting my phone.”

Shiro chuckles, shaking his head as he stands up, pulling the rope tight on his shoulder to test the weight and pull. After a little wobbling he nods to himself, letting the rope loose again and moves to the ladder. It takes him longer than he'd like to climb up the steps, nearly dropping the length of rope in his hand more than once as he adjusts his grip from step to step, but he makes it to the top and clambers up onto the tiles of the roof. 

Grinning in triumph he grips the rope, settling the end under one foot so he doesn’t lose it, and pulls. It takes a lot more effort than he expected, and he nearly loses grip on the rope trying to shift his grip up, but slowly he gets the supplies lifted off the ground. 

Pulling back he carefully avoids the bad area of the roof, contemplating wrapping the rope around the chimney for a better grip when a vibration goes off in his pocket, loud pop music filling the air startling him. He jumps, hand flying to his pocket before he realizes his mistake, watching in wide eyed horror as the rope disappears off the edge of the roof, a loud crash sounding as the supplies fall to the ground below.

“ _TAKASHI SHIROGANE YOU BETTER STILL BE ON THAT ROOF._ ” Silence fills the air as the music from his phone stops and Shiro sighs loudly, walking over to look down at the angry glare his Nana is sending up at him. “This was a terrible idea and I will not allow-“

The same loud song plays from his pocket, cutting off his Nana's scolding. Giving another sigh he pulls his phone from his pocket and clicks to answer it. “Hello, Lance.”

“Why aren’t you at work?” Lance’s displeasure comes through the phone in a pout. 

“I called in. I told Pidge all the details. I have to fix Grandma’s roof. It was raining in our house last night.” Shiro sighs, sitting down on the roof, one knee up and elbow propped on it, he pulls the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker, setting it down on the gutter. 

“Do you even know how to fix a roof?” Lance’s voice sounds doubtful.

“No he doesn’t and he’s trying to kill himself.” Shiro turns a betrayed look to his grandmother who only shrugs, kicking at the remains of a broken board now scattered across her yard.

“Oh! Is that your Grandma? Do you have me on speaker phone? Hi Nana Shirogane! I've heard great things!” 

“That’s because I'm a great person.” She grins and Shiro shakes his head, pushing back to his feet. 

“I’ll be back to work tomorrow, Lance.” Shiro heads for the ladder, grabbing hold and carefully climbing over to start the slow trek down. 

“You’re not seriously going to try and fix that roof, are you?”

“Well I’m sitting on the roof right now, so you tell me.” Shiro shakes his head, slowly moving down the steps. 

“You’re an idiot.” The noise cuts off, letting Shiro know Lance hung up. He sighs, finally reaching the ground and turning to the mess he made on the yard. 

“He’s right you know.” A hand settles on his shoulder and Shiro looks down over at his grandma with a mock frown. “Lucky for you I love you so much. Lets clean up this mess and I’ll help you get everything up there.” 

“Thank you, Nana.” He reaches out, pulling her into a hug. 

They get to work cleaning, picking up broken pieces of wood and shingles that didn’t survive the fall, setting them aside in hopes of returning them to the store and saving a little money.

Just as they’re tying the supplies into smaller, more manageable bundles a car pulls up, drawing both their eyes to the metallic blue paint of the way too expensive car.

“Now who could-“

“Lance?” Shiro frowns, setting down the bundle he was holding and moving across the yard. The car door opens and Lance steps out, leaning on the opened door and sending him a bright grin. 

“I was right, you do look good in anything.” A wink accompanies the words bringing a flush to Shiro’s cheeks as he steps up to the other man. 

“What are you doing here?” Shiro clenches his fist, resisting the urge to reach out and brush Lance’s hair from his face.

“I got you a gift, though I apparently beat it here. Just means I get to see your face when they arrive.” Lance moves away from the door, shutting it behind him. He turns to the road, holding a hand over his eyes to shield from the sun as he looks down the suburban street. “Ah, I bet that’s them now.”

“Them?” Shiro frowns, squinting out at the road. A large white van is driving down the street towards them, sets of ladders settled on top with a pickup behind it in the same situation. “Who is them, Lance?”

Sure enough the vehicles move towards their house, pulling off to park along the sidewalk in front of it and a large group of people piling out. Shiro frowns further, brows furrowed as he looks from Lance to the people and back again.

One man moves away from the group, walking up to Shiro and extending a hand before noticing his mistake and switching to the other. “Takashi Shirogane? My name is Rolo, we've been hired to completely replace your roof by the end of the day.”

“I’m sorry you what?”

“Surprise!” Lance waves his hands in front of his face, grinning up at him. Shiro just stares.

“Takashi, who are all these men?” Nana steps forward, looking at the three of them with arms crossed as if waiting for an introduction.

“Hello Miss Shirogane.” Lance beams, holding out his hand. “I’m Lance McClain.”

“I know who you are.” She takes his hand anyway, giving it a firm shake. “Kimiko Shirogane. It's nice to meet a man who graces my magazine covers.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who strikes fear in Shiro with just his name.” Lance throws back with a grin. 

“If he weren’t so reckless he'd have no reason to fear me.” They let their hands drop and she turns to Rolo. “And you are?”

“Rolo, Ma'am. From Rolo's Roofers. Mr. McClain hired us to redo your roof.” Nana's eyes widen and she looks over at Lance, a sly smile spreading over her lips as she turns back to Rolo.

“Well I won’t hold you up then. Do you men like lemonade? I'll go make some lemonade.” She turns, going back into the house with a smile.

“I haven’t seen her smile like that since I came back.” Shiro comments.

“Happy to help.” Lance grins, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulders. “Guess you have no reason to miss work now.” 

Shiro chuckles, resting his own head atop Lance's. “Guess not, so what’s the plan?” 

“We have an appointment with an engineer friend of mine to get you fitted for your new arm, then we're going shopping.”

“New arm?” Shiro pulls away, looking down at Lance. “You got me a new arm?”

“The best arm money can offer. I should know, Hunk only makes the best things, and Pidge helped which makes it even better.” Lance grins up at him, placing a hand on his chest. “Boyfriends should help their boyfriends when they can after all.” 

Shiro nods slowly, barely resisting the urge to grab Lance and pull him into a deep kiss. They’re just play boyfriends after all, it’s not like it’s real. He settles his hand over Lance’s on his chest instead. “Thank you, Lance.”

A blush tints tan cheeks as Lance looks up at him, moving almost like he’s leaning closer. Just as Shiro feels like he should be leaning in himself to seal their lips together Lance pulls back, turning to the car again. “We should go. We’re already late to see Hunk.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fingers wiggle in his lap, the metallic digits moving easily with his mental command. Shiro smiles, lifting his hand up to stretch the arm out, flipping it this way and that before dropping it back down again. 

A new arm.

His new arm.

And Lance got it for him.

“I'm glad you like it.” Lance’s voice draws his eyes away from the metallic appendage, turning to look at the man he owes so much to. Lance looks over at him with a soft smile on his face, arm resting on the steering wheel. “I was worried you'd be insulted. Think I found you incapable or incomplete, which you definitely aren’t. I just want to make your life a little easier.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro reaches out, metal fingers brushing Lance’s cheek. A blush takes his cheeks as he watches the other man snuggle into the palm. “I love… it. The arm. I love the arm.” 

Pulling his hand back he turns his head, looking out the window at the parked cars around them, just now realizing they'd stopped. He looks past them to the massive building and blinks in confusion. “We're at the mall.”

“Yup. We're shopping, remember?” Lance climbs out of the car and Shiro follows meeting him at the back, smiling when their fingers naturally twine together. 

“I expected us to be shopping for work. Like, fabrics and stuff… considering you threw such a fit about me not being at work.” Shiro bumps his hip into Lance who bumps back with a grin.

“You’re the one that called in. I decided to take the day off too. We can spend it together here.” Lance looks back up at the busy building as they head for the doors. “So people can see us together. Know we’re dating.”

Chuckling Shiro holds the door open following Lance inside and towards their first shop. “Yes, so everyone can know you’re off limits.”

“We're off limits.” Lance grins, pulling him into a nearby store. “And we're shopping!” 

They move through the store, content to continue holding hands while they browse. Shiro enjoys the freedom of having both hands again, being able to hold on to the beautiful man that is Lance and still reach out to look at the faux leather jacket that catches his eye.

They move through the store before Lance tugs them to the register, arm filled with items Shiro hadn’t even noticed him grabbing. Having been too absorbed in browsing the racks himself.

Dark eyes watch as the counter is filled with various items, most of them being quite familiar to him. He frowns, watching the leather jacket drape over everything else he remembers looking at and realizing there was nothing in that pile that he hadn’t checked out. 

Lance hands over his card with a pleased smile and takes the bag, pulling Shiro out and back into the mall again. Watching the bag swinging in Lance’s other hand Shiro hums to himself, deciding to test the waters. He steers them into another store, one with walls lined in lit televisions and various different electronics along the aisles. 

He walks directly to the TVs humming as he walks along the different displays, reading the little boxes telling which each one does. The hand in his twitches, and Shiro shifts, looking over his shoulder at Lance who is watching _him_ intently. 

“Did you need a TV?” Lance looks away quickly, cheeks pink as he studies the small sign attached to the TV intently. 

Shiro hums, looking back at the displays. “Nana’s is really old. The picture is really bleached on it, I was looking to see how much I'd have to save to get her a new one.”

“Oh…” Lance hums, leaning lightly against his arm. “Any in particular you like?” 

Shiro taps his chin letting out an exaggerated thoughtful noise before he reaches up to poke a metal finger into one of the most expensive ones. “This one looks really good. It has all the bells and whistles and I think it will make Nana really happy.”

“That one, huh?” Lance looks it over before nodding and waving over a salesman. “Excuse me, I'd like to buy two of these with overnight delivery please.”

“Of course Sir, did you want to get the extended warranty as well?” The salesman heads for the register, talking about the benefits of the warranty. Lance pulls away, following the salesman to the counter. 

“Huh…” Shiro looks down at his now freed hand, then back up at Lance. Shaking his head he can’t resist the smile as he follows after them, stepping up beside Lance he wraps an arm around his waist. “You buying me a TV, Lance?”

“Of course not, Shiro.” Lance sits up from the counter where he was signing some paperwork, setting the pen down before turning to look at him with a confident smirk. “I’m buying you two TVs. You should have one in your room too, so you can play video games and stuff while Nana watches her stories.”

“Lance, I don’t have any video games.” Shiro can’t help but laugh at Lance’s scandalized gasp.

“Well then I know our next stop.” Turning away Lance takes back his credit card. Making sure he doesn’t have to fill out anything else before he twines their fingers back together and pulls Shiro out of the store.

“I can’t afford video games, Lance.” 

Their pace slows and Lance looks up at him with an unreadable expression. “You can afford anything, Shiro. All you have to do is ask.”

“Anything?” Shiro raises a brow.

Lance nods. “Anything.” 

“Are you my sugar daddy now, Lance?” Shiro reaches up, pushing a stray hair from Lance’s face to rejoin the others.

Lance smiles, stepping closer. “Do you want me to be?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Shiro wraps an arm around Lance’s shoulder, pulling him along through the mall with a pleased smile on his face. “But, only if you help me play these video games.”

“I’m going to kick your ass in Smash Bro's.” Lance grins, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into the hold.

“I can’t wait.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dropping off bags at the car and going back inside a mall was something Lance hasn’t done since Christmas. Spoiling Shiro makes him smile, and seeing the man falling so easily into this role as his baby makes his heart swell. Shiro smiles back at him as they re-enter the mall, hands continuously connected in a way that leaves Lance feeling like he's floating.

This is what he wants.

This is perfect.

Shiro is his.

Unable to resist he reaches out, wrapping his arms around the flesh of Shiro’s and snuggling in. He breathes in deep, taking in the scent of the man in his arms and craves more.

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro looks to the side, a slight flush on his face as they walk. Lance wants to make it darker, watch it spread down his chest. Mark it as his own. “What’s the rest of our plans look like?”

“Well, I do have a boutique here I actually own that I was going to check up on. It’s this weird combo thing I’m trying between wedding, formal, and business casuals all in one. I figured we could get you some new suits while we’re there.” Lance hums, steering Shiro to the parts of the mall they haven’t visited. “Also, I intend to buy you anything you could possibly want.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, looking down at him with a far-too-knowing look. “I was just thinking. Nana's house needs a lot of work… and I would love if we could have a pool.”

“Done.” Lance doesn’t even hesitate, grinning up at Shiro. “But, only if I can see you in it.”

Shiro leans down, hand tilting his chin up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Words whisper against Lance’s lips bringing heat to his cheeks as they register. “You can see me in it and nothing else.”

Reaching up to pull Shiro back into the kiss Lance groans. Then pushes away. Decision made, he only needs consent. “I want that now.”

“Me too, Daddy.” Lance bites his lip, resisting the urge to jump Shiro here in the middle of the mall where people are already watching them. No, he has to be smart about this. Grabbing Shiro’s hand he tugs him through the stores and into their original destination. 

Blue Lion Boutique.

He marches right up to the first staff member he sees, a girl in a pink blouse with blue pencil skirt and a high ponytail dyed multiple colors. He glances at her name badge, smiling at the clarification of her management status before turning back to her face.

“Ezor, it is a pleasure to meet you. I wish I could stay and chat properly in this moment but I have a… need.” Lance holds his hand up, still entwined with Shiro’s and hopes she gets the hint.

A grin spreads over the woman’s face and she turns, walking towards the back where Lance remembers designing the lavish dressing rooms. “You are in luck, Mr. McClain. There is no one in the dressing rooms right now. And oh darn it seems someone has made a mess so I'll have to close it down for cleaning.”

Lance practically bounces behind her, grinning ear to ear as they move into the private dressing area, set up for brides to try on dresses with a massive sitting area and mirror set up. Perfect. “Thank you, Ezor. Do make sure I get your card before you go so I can give you a proper bonus.”

“My pleasure, Sir.” She bows low, then turns to the door, drawing it closed behind her with a click.

“Lance… did you just bribe your associate to give us privacy?” Shiro pulls away, looking around the room with wide eyed wonder. 

“I did.” Lance follows him slowly. “Did I misinterpret? We can go back to getting suits and…”

“No… wait… I have an idea. Stay here and wait for me, promise?” Shiro turns to Lance with a hopeful look, grinning when he nods. He jogs over to the door, looking over his shoulder before slipping through it.

Lance fidgets, stands and starts to pace, to worry. What if Shiro changed his mind? What if he’s just using him? What if he takes everything and leaves Lance here waiting with a dwindling semi and a broken heart?

The door opens and Lance turns with wide eyes towards it, heart and breath stopping as he watches Shiro slip back into the dressing area, a garment bag draped over his arm. Lance raises a brow, watching Shiro give him a nervous look as he marches over to the actual dressing part of the room. 

“No peeking.” Lance nods, too curious not to go along with it as he watches Shiro disappear behind the curtains, sliding them closed behind him and leaving Lance to stare at the soft blue and wait. It doesn’t take too long before Shiro is peeking out, a shy flush on his face and hair mussed. “Ready?”

“Baby I don’t even know what I'm ready for, but I already know I need it.” The words leave Lance’s mouth as he walks forward, nearly stumbling as the curtain pushes back showing Shiro standing before him. 

A black shirt lay over his shoulders, buttoned down low enough to show the flash of blue lace underneath, adorned with a crystalline heart Lance remembers designing recently. Lance stares, eyes trailing down to the matching stockings, clasped with hearts and pushed into white heels. 

“I saw it as we were walking back here. I wanted to show Daddy how good I can look for him.” Shiro lifts a hand, raising up the shirt to flash the straps Lance knows go up to his waist, scratching nervously at his arm. “But I got scared you wouldn’t like it so I got the shirt… just in case.”

“And here I thought you wore the shirt so I could unwrap you like the gift you truly are.” Lance raises his hands, holding them both out palm up, inviting. “Come here, baby, let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Shiro nods, stepping forward and placing his hands in Lance’s. Heart thudding in his chest Lance leads them backwards, up onto the large platform surrounded by mirrors. Slowly he pulls his hands away, sliding them up Shiro’s arms to pull him down into a kiss. It takes all his willpower not to rip the shirt from his body and see the beauty underneath, but his baby deserves more than that right now. 

Careful fingers run down the open edges of the collar, meeting the first closed button and slowly pushing it through it’s hole. Slowly the buttons open, and soon enough Lance is running his hands back up, pushing the shirt down, off Shiro’s shoulders to look at the beauty underneath. 

The piece is just as he remembers designing. A wedding night _something blue_ treat. With straps of leather that criss cross over Shiro’s well toned stomach and down over lace panties that cup his hardening cock perfectly and down to attach to matching stockings. The top cups his pecs in a way Lance could only dream of, making them perk up in a way that leaves his mouth watering. Crystals line the piece, a heart over the center of the chest, each buckle, and down onto the toes of the white heels. 

“You want to know a secret, baby?” Lance walks now, moving slowly around to the back of Shiro so the mirror is filled with his beauty. Fingers gently touching flesh as he moves to admire the globes of his ass out for only Lance to see in the thong. “I designed this piece after meeting you.”

“Wha…?” Shiro moves to turn around, but Lance wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face between his shoulder blades.

“Before meeting you I didn’t consider designing lingerie for men. I didn’t think it would sell well, not in such a women driven world. But…” Lance bites his lip, hands moving up to cup Shiro’s pecs as he looks over his shoulder. “After meeting you all I could think about is how much I wanted to see you adorned something so delicate. So beautiful. So perfect for you.”

“Lance.” Shiro can see his flush, the way it runs down his chest. He moves to turn, but hands on his waist stop him, holding him close to Lance’s chest.

“Baby,” he coos, one hand sliding to brush over his cock. Drawing a gasp from Shiro. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Shiro breathes out, soft and trusting and Lance groans against his shoulder. 

“That’s my good boy.” Shiro gasps and Lance lets out a pleased hum, stepping back to circle around to the front again. “Raise your arms, cage me in. Hands on the glass. Just like that. Perfect. You’re so perfect.” 

“Please.” Shiro leans down, grazing their lips together in a soft kiss. He shifts to deepen it but hands stop him, pressing his own hands to the glass Lance moves back, smiling up at him.

“Keep this position. I want you to see you how only I can.” Lance ignores his pout, dropping down under his arms and moving around behind him again. “God, just look at you.”

“What do you see?” Shiro looks at the mirror, as Lance’s eyes reflected in them as he looks around his body. 

“I see the most beautiful man. Someone who looks good both inside and out.” Lance runs skilled fingers over Shiro’s skin, up his sides and down again, over the dip of his hips and down to his thighs. “The perfect man to be my baby. No one else can do. There’s only you. Look at you.” 

“Lance…” Shiro practically whines as that delicate touch slips against his panties, sliding them just enough to free his straining cock from the lacey confines.

Uncaring for the state of his own overdressed body Lance kneels down, gripping Shiro’s ankle softly and pulling the heel off. “I love you in these but you’re just a bit too tall. Next time I’ll design the heel smaller.” 

Unable to resist Lance leans in, licking a strip up the seam of Shiro’s hose, moving from ankle to knee before settling his foot down and moving to the other. He scoots between the legs, ignoring the cock in perfect view as he helps Shiro from his other shoe. But his resolve can only last so long and within seconds of Shiro’s foot connecting with the floor Lance had his hands on him, gently pumping the delectable treat offered out to him. 

“How do we look, baby? Do you enjoy how you bring me to my knees. My suit is going to be ruined when we’re done.” He says it without a care in the world, peeking his tongue out to lick up along Shiro’s cock to collect the escaped fluids he craves. 

“You could take it off.” Shiro sends down a cocky smile which Lance returns with his own before sliding back between his legs to disappear behind him again.

“Not this time, baby. I know just what I want to do with you. You just gotta stand there and watch yourself looking pretty.” Lance stands up, turning to look at their reflections, satisfied when he can see over Shiro’s shoulder without straining to get to see them himself. 

Undoing his belt takes too much effort and Lance almost considers just tugging his dick out through the zipper but it’s not what he wants. 

And Lance gets what he wants. He pushes his pants open and down just enough to get his cock free, spitting into his hand and cursing himself for not packing lube as he lines his cock just above Shiro’s shoved down thong. “Close up your thighs baby. I'm gonna fuck you just like this.”

Shiro obeys immediately, squeezing his thighs together and leaning his ass back more into Lance. Pleased with view before him Lance reaches around, twining his fingers around Shiro’s cock and moving slowly, up and down the length. He thrusts his hips with his movements. Shifting until the angle is perfect and he’s groaning into Shiro’s back.

Within minutes he's finding himself unable to keep slow, his pace speeding. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the dressing area as he stares at Shiro before him in the mirror. His body flushed, mouth open to let out breathy groans as he stares at himself in the mirror. 

“You look too good in this.” Lance grabs around him, reaching up to tweak a nipple as his thrusts become more erratic the closer he finds himself to completion. “You’ve got me all torn up. I'm not going to last. Want to watch you get off first though baby. Can you do that for me?”

Their eyes connect in the mirror and Shiro opens his mouth to answer, but Lance cuts him off before the words come out. “Cum for me, Takashi.”

And Shiro does, he moans, fingers digging at the mirror for purchase as he leans over, face practically pressing into his reflection as he splatters his mirrored self with his release. 

“Fuck.” Lance gasps out, slamming himself into Shiro’s thighs once, twice, three times before his own cum is trying in vain to meet with Shiro's own on the mirror across from them, instead splattering on the floor below and running down Shiro’s thigh to gather on the bunched fabric of his thong. 

The come down takes a while, Lance slowly peeling away from Shiro, helping him over to the little couch where he wipes him down with tissues before replacing the thong and helping him settle. Once the mirror and floor are cleaned and he’s got himself back into his suit, he turns back to the couch. Brow raising as he watches Shiro lay on his side, head propped in his new prosthetic and smiling.

“Hey there.”

Laughing, Lance walks over, kneeling by the couch. “Hello, Shiro.” 

He leans in, pressing a kiss to his lips, unable to resist even the smallest claim. “Can we be done shopping now?

Lance laughs, pressing another kiss to his lips before pushing back to his feet. “You just get yourself dressed again and I'll go pay our bill, maybe grab a few more of your line.”

“Did you really mean it?” Shiro watches even as Lance walks away from him. “Did I really inspire you to make something so beautiful?”

Lance glances back over his shoulder as he slips out the door, face serious. “I would never lie about what you do to me, Shiro.”

The door shuts and Lance leans against it, holding a hand over his chest as he catches his breath. Flush on his cheeks as he looks over at Ezor who smiles and sends him a happy wave. 

He's in too deep to get out now.

He was from the start.

  
  


* * *

A smile pulls at Shiro’s lips as he looks out the window into the back yard. Large machines ripping a massive hole in his yard shouldn’t please him as much as it does, especially so early in the morning. But, how can he not smile when Lance has gone so far for him.

_I made it for you._

“You've sighed at that muddy hole in my back yard three times in the past two minutes, Takashi.” Nana stands next to him, bumping her hip into her grandson's leg. “The sun rises on the other side so you can’t use that as an excuse.”

“Can I not just be happy to wake up, Nana?” Shiro grins as he bumps his grandmother back, shooting her a wink. “Or have I grown to be as cynical as you?”

She scoffs, poking him in the chest. “You, my dear grandson are the opposite of cynical. You’re in love.”

Choking on his coffee isn’t exactly the way Shiro expected to die, but here he is. Hunched over as his grandmother laughs at his expense all because of one little word.

Okay, maybe one big word.

_Love._

“Nana! I'm not-“

“Don’t you lie to me Takashi, I didn’t ask your grandfather to marry me for nothing.” She shakes her head, looking out into the yard and the construction progress there. “No, I would have given anything for that man.”

“But, you always said-“

“And you listened.” She moves away now, heading into the kitchen to start making herself some breakfast, seeming uncaring if he follows as she continues her lesson. “If you want something, Takashi, you have to actually take it when it’s there for you. Or else you just might lose it.”

“I don’t…” Shiro sighs, even as he follows her towards the stove. “We’re not actually dating, Nana. He made it clear he only wants a fake boyfriend.”

“Did he?” She hums, tapping a finger to her chin. “You think he'll accept an old woman then, since he's open to just anyone?”

_There's only you._

Shiro opens his mouth to argue, but words never come as Lance’s voice echoes through his mind. He looks down at his hand, closing the prosthetic fist and opening it again as his heart races. “Nana.”

“Yes, Takashi?” She looks over at him with a knowing smile, he sends her his own nervous one back.

“Nana, I think I'm in love.”

Slapping his arm she shoots him a grin. “I was wondering if I had to start taking video to show you. My dense grandson. So, what are you going to do about it?”

Swallowing down all trepidation Shiro gives his grandmother a determined look. “I’m going to tell him.”

“That’s my boy.” She reaches up, ruffling his hair before turning back to the stove to continue her meal. “Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.”

“Nana…“

  
  


* * *

Lace.

Satin.

Silk.

Jewels.

Beading.

So many options.

None of them are working.

Frustration causes Lance to grip at his hair, scribbling the stylus across his tablet in anger before pitching it across the room with the two others he threw earlier in the day. Smacking his forehead down on the desk a bit too hard he groans out before sighing loudly and deflating into the wood. 

“This isn’t working.” 

“Then perhaps it’s time to take a break and come back to it with fresh eyes.” The deep roll of Shiro’s voice brings a shiver up Lance’s spine. He sits up, a tired smile pulling on his lips as he looks across his office. Shiro stands in the doorway, pushing the door shut behind him with a soft smile on his face. He walks across the room, prosthetic held out with an offering of fresh coffee from the café down the street. “I thought you might need this.”

“So you came all the way here on your day off just to bring it to me?” Lance reaches up, taking the cup and sipping with a happy sigh. 

“Well that is what boyfriends do, right?” Shiro smiles, setting his own coffee on the desk before picking up Lance’s tablet and pressing the undo button to remove the angry scribble and take a look at the sketch. “A wedding dress?”

“Yes, Allura Altea has asked me to make her dress for the upcoming wedding. Which would be no problem, really. Except, when I asked her what she wanted she simply waved a hand and said _You're my favorite designer, Lonce. I trust your judgement._ What the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Lance settles his own coffee on the desk before leaning back in his chair dramatically turning it to the side to face Shiro properly.

“Well I imagine you’re supposed to make a dress, but I'm not the designer here, you are.” Shiro sets the tablet down, crouching down he settles his elbows on Lance’s thighs and smiles up at him. “Personally, I trust your judgement too. You’re the best designer I know.”

“Shiro, I'm the only designer you know.” Lance looks down at him, unable to suppress his smile as he pushes fingers through Shiro’s soft hair. 

“The only one I ever need to know.” Shiro turns his head, pressing a soft kiss to the center of his palm. “How about I help you relieve some of that stress?”

Lance shudders, he can’t help it. Shiro looks up at him with this confident smirk like he wants to eat him and knows Lance would let him. Probably because Lance would let him. “Why, Shiro. Are you suggesting we do illicit things in my office?”

“To be exact I am suggesting I do illicit things to you in your office.” The confidence falls for a moment and Shiro looks nervous, biting his lip and shifting his eyes to look away. “If you want, that is.”

Lance blinks slowly, taking in Shiro’s stiff posture and averted gaze. He smiles, pressing his palm to his cheek and pushing lightly until their eyes meet. “Oh Shiro, I thought you'd never offer.”

Grinning, Shiro runs his hands up Lance’s thighs, over his hips and up to his shirt. He leans forward as his fingers start pushing buttons through their holes. He presses his lips to the bared skin, trailing kisses up tanned chest. He reaches the top, thankful Lance forgoed wearing a tie as he pushes the shirt apart and kisses up to his neck. 

They kiss softly, and Lance practically melts at the attention, toes curling as their tongues twine together. He pouts when Shiro pulls away, bringing a soft smile to the other man's face before he's moving back down, peppering a new trail along his chest as his hands move to unbutton his pants. 

Lance lifts his hips to help Shiro pull his pants and underwear down, letting out a loud moan into the room when Shiro takes advantage of the position to take his half hard cock into his mouth. The cold press of Shiro’s prosthetic wraps around his thigh, holding him up as Shiro lavishes his dick with attention. 

The warmth of his other arm joins his prosthetic, slick fingers dipping between Lance’s crack making him wonder how he didn’t notice the lube. All thoughts of sassing the other man about coming prepared with lube go forgotten as Shiro swallows him down and presses his first finger inside at the same time leaving Lance bucking forward into the heat of his mouth.

“Are you just going to hold me up like this the whole time?” Lance asks, even as he squirms on the metal arm beneath him. Shiro pulls off his cock slowly, looking up at him with a confident smirk.

“Well if you'd like I could hold you up higher. Maybe pin you to a wall, or put your legs over my shoulders?” Shiro's smile grows into a full blown grin as Lance blushes, shaking his head.

“N-no. Maybe not this time. We cahaa-“ his word lengthens into a groan as Shiro pushes a second finger in, slowly wiggling the two around leaving Lance trying to squirm from his awkward perch on the chair. “ahhhn fuck. Shiro, baby I’m gonna fall.”

Shiro chuckles, lifting Lance easily and turning to settle him on his feet next to his desk. “Better?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Lance sighs, leaning heavily on the desk, lifting one foot up with Shiro’s insistence to place over his shoulder. Long fingers weave into two-toned hair as Shiro returns his mouth to his cock, bobbing up and down in a leisurely pace like they aren’t in his office right now and have all the time in the world. 

Opening his mouth to make another comment, Lance is cut off as Shiro crooks his fingers just right, bringing a pulse of pleasure through his body that turns his words to moans of the other man's name. Shiro hums on his cock making Lance’s fingers tighten in his hair as his fingers shift and spread, making sure to hit his prostate often enough to keep Lance squirming, filling the air with his moan. 

“Shiro, please.” Lance tugs on Shiro’s hair, glaring down at his smug look as he pulls off his cock with a lick of his lips.

“Yes, love?” The words make Lance’s heart beat faster, his mouth go dry and mind momentarily blank.

_Love? Does he… mean that?_

“Lance?” Shiro pulls his fingers out, a worried look taking over his face as he settles Lance’s leg down to stand and look down at him.

“Yeah, sorry. I… anyway. I'm ready. Please just…” Lance pushes up, settling on the desk carefully, making sure he doesn’t accidentally put his head on any sharp objects before spreading his legs, knees up in what he hopes is an enticing way. “Help me feel good, Shiro.”

Nodding Shiro undoes his pants, pushing them down to his thighs and grabbing a bottle of lube from the floor to slick himself up before lining himself up. He slowly starts to push in, hands rubbing soothingly on his hips. “So good, Lance. Fuck you already feel so good.”

“You too.” Lance squirms, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of being too full as Shiro bottoms out. Shiro leans down as Lance pushes up on his elbows, meeting him in the middle for a soft kiss. “Move, baby. I’m not going to last long. Show me how good you can fuck me.”

“You give a lot of orders for someone who’s supposed to be letting me take care of him.” Shiro chuckles as he pulls out, pushing back in at a torturously slow pace.

“That’s because I changed my mind. I want you to fuck me hard and fast.” Lance grabs the end of the desk for support, looking up at Shiro expectantly. “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?”

Shiro laughs, pulling back and snapping in fast leaving Lance moaning out into the room. He keeps up the pace, wrapping Lance’s legs around his waist and leaning over to get closer to him. “You just can’t give up control, can you?”

“Next time.” Lance promises, reaching up an arm to yank Shiro down into a sloppy kiss. “For now I just want you to fuck me into oblivion.”

“Your wish is my command.” Shiro jokes, shifting his hips until he finds just the right angle to leave Lance's moans echoing through the office. Running his hand down Lance’s chest Shiro grips his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts and driving him closer to the edge. It doesn’t take long before Lance’s back is bowing, body going taut as he moans out and splatters cum over his own chest. Shiro thrusts through it, only stopping when Lance’s moans turn to whines. 

Whimpering as Shiro pulls out Lance falls limp on the desk, panting into the muggy air. A drawn out moan draws his eyes away from the ceiling, looking down his body at Shiro’s hand, working fast on his own cock. Lance licks his lips, eyes wandering up to see Shiro looking down at him with an unreadable expression. “Shiro.”

“Fuck, Lance.” He hunches in on himself, body shaking as he finishes himself off, his cum mixing with the cooling mess already on Lance’s chest. 

Feeling less than clean Lance pouts, kicking lightly at Shiro’s chest until he looks up at him again. “Baby, you left me all messy.” 

“Sorry.” Shiro gives a shit-eating grin that proves just the opposite of his words as he opens a drawer, pulling out some napkins and carefully wiping away the mess. Once finished he reaches out, scooping up Lance like he weighs nothing and settling on the chair with him on his lap. 

It takes a few minutes for them to get comfortable, cuddling on a rolling office chair is harder than it looks. But, once they do Lance tucks his head under Shiro’s chin, sighing content as Shiro runs a hand up and down his leg humming softly to himself.

“This is nice.” Lance breaks the silence, nosing into Shiro’s shirt to breathe in his scent with a smile. 

Shiro nods, his chin rubbing on Lance’s head with the movement. “I wish I could have this all the time.” 

“Yeah?” Lance pushes back, looking down at Shiro with curious eyes.

“Yeah.” Shiro swallows nervously, licking his lips. He looks anywhere but at Lance while he continues. “Lance, I came here to talk to you. I want… I want this, us I mean. I want us to be serious.”

Warmth fills Lance’s chest, a grin splitting his face as he looks down at his nervous boyfriend. Unable to resist teasing he snuggles back in. “It sounds like you’re asking me to marry you.”

“What? No!” Shiro’s eyes go wide as he turns his head to try and look down at him. “I mean… would you?”

Not even needing a minute to think about it Lance nods, his mind already planning outfits for his wedding party. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember all art is done by @rustdust553810 on twitter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it. Check me out on Twitter @succubustykiss
> 
> Remember your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
